Mas no topo de que!?
by Miss Yuko
Summary: Goku é um excelente lutador, mas em matéria de sexo....é o cara mais alienado do universo! Duvida?


**Título:** Mas no topo de que? 1/1  
**Autora:** Yuko  
**Fandom:** Dragon Ball Z  
**Gênero:** Paródia/Humor  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Síntese:** Goku é um excelente lutador, mas em matéria de sexo....é o cara mais alienado do universo! Duvida?  
**Disclaimer:** DBZ pertence a Toriyama Akira e mais um bocado de gente que eu não lembro. Eu só peguei a série emprestada para me divertir um pouquinho. 

**MAS NO TOPO DE QUE?**

Goku olhou confuso para a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente. Jamais imaginara que Bulma e Vegeta pudessem descutir algo tão absurdo - e tão estranho - como aquilo. Quem iria ficar no topo. _"Mas no topo de que!?"_ pensava Goku.

"Não quero saber Vegeta! Você ficou no topo na outra vez! Agora sou eu!"

"Hahaha! Conta outra! Eu fiquei vez passada por que você tinha ficado nas três vezes anteriores!"

Bulma e Vegeta se encararam com uma espécie de raiva contida. Goku continuou olhando confuso. Tinha acabado de voltar de um treino com Vegeta, e assim que ele encontrou a companheira, cochichou algo no ouvido dela e depois ambos começaram a brigar. _"Sera que ele xingou ela? Ou reclamou? Mas ele parecia estar animado...."_. Pensamentos como este rondavam incansavelmente a cabeça de Goku.

"Olha, Bulma, você fica no topo desta vez! Mas nas próximas cinco, sou EU! Combinado?"

"Combinado" respondeu ela "Sorte nossa que Trunks foi dormir na casa de Goten...e a Bra tá com a Marron..."

Vegeta concordou com um asceno, e ambos se inclinaram em direção do outro para dar o beijo que começaria a festa, quando se tocaram do visitante que ali estava, olhando-os confuso. Vegeta se afastou de Bulma e andou na direção de Goku, dizendo calmamente.

"Kakarotto, se por acaso não se importa, eu e a Bulma queremos ficar à sós, certo. Pode sair." Vegeta guiou-o até a porta.

"Mas no topo de que!?" perguntou o Saiyan.

"Que!? Do que cê tá falando!?" Vegeta esbugalhou os olhos, como raramente fazia.

"Vocês disputavam para ficar no topo. Mas no topo de que!?"

Vegeta olhou para Goku como quem diz 'Você não muda. Continua o mesmo idiota de sempre'. Tentando expulsar logo o outro dali, deu um simples e rápido:

"Tchau, e esquece isso"

Goku viu a porta da Capsule Corporation fechar na sua cara. Ficou olhando para o pedaço de madeira à sua frente. Mesmo que Vegeta dissesse para ele esqueçer, isso seria impossivel. Agora, Goku estava mesmo curioso para saber sobre que de topo eles falavam. Buscando respostas, e mas do que nunca querendo encontrá-las, ele se dirigiu à casa de alguém que sem dúvida poderia ajudá-lo.

"Gohan deve saber do que se trata!"

Assim que chegou a grande casa de seu filho, em Satan City, foi recebido cordialmente pela nora e pela neta. Gohan veio falar com ele logo em seguida. Goku informou de que queria fazer uma pergunta, mas que deveria ser feita em particular. Gohan levou ele até a biblioteca, e lá eles iniciaram a conversa.

"E então pai, o que é?"

"Gohan eu quero saber....quando um homem e uma mulher discutem para ver quem vai ficar no topo, o que querem dizer? No topo de que, afinal?"

"Ora isso depende...em que contexto?"

"Não sei. Vegeta cochichou algo no ouvido de Bulma e eles começaram a discutir isso. Quem ficaria no topo."

"Bom aí....aí eles se referiam à....ao..."

"Ao que?"

Gohan ficou pensativo. Pela primeira vez ponderou que seu pai era um total alienado do mundo. Se parasse de lutar um pouco e prestasse mais atenção à sua volta, agora ele não teria que responder tal coisa. "E o Vegeta também né...por que não discutiu isso em outro lugar?"  
Goku olhava para Gohan, curioso. O rapaz notou que não tinha outra escolha se não responder a tal da pergunta. Pensando em algo que fosse simples o suficiente para Goku entender, e que pudesse dizer tudo, ele respondeu um sincero:

"Sexo."

"Que!? Mas eles queriam ver quem fica no topo do sexo? Mas...mas sexo não tem topo, todo mundo sabe dis...."

"Não! Não é disso que eu tô falando! Eles estavam vendo quem fica no topo do...ora essa do sexo mesmo! Diabos!"

"Mas quem fica no topo do sexo?"

"Ninguém fica no topo do sexo, é só que...."

"Então por que eles estavam discutindo isso?"

Gohan massageou a testa, pensando no que dizer. Goku olhava cada vez mais confuso. Gohan se amaldiçoava por estar em casa naquela hora...

"Tem alguém que fica no topo, mas não é no topo do sexo, é no topo do...da...."

"Mas então alguém fica no topo não é?"

"Exato!"

"Mas no topo de que!?"

_"ARGH! Que beleza! Voltamos à estaca zero!"_, pensou Gohan, cada vez mais estressado. Não sabia como explicar aquilo para seu pai, e para falar a verdade nem estava afim de fazê-lo. Querendo se livrar daquele abacaxi, decidiu mandar Goku ir pastar no jardim alheio.

"Olha, eu não sei como te explicar. Acho melhor você ir perguntar para outra pessoa...quem sabe para o Kuririn, ele deve saber!"

Goku concordou, agradeceu (pela ajuda que não recebeu) e partiu, voando em direção à casa do Kame. Ao chegar lá, viu Juuhachigou sentada numa cadeira de praia perto da entrada, entretida lendo um livro. Aterrisou e foi em direção à loira.

"Olá Juuhachigou! O Kuririn está?"

"Oi Goku. Não, ele não está. É algo urgente?"

"Bem...mais ou menos...é que eu tenho uma dúvida maldita que tá me enlouquecendo e que eu quero muito resolver!"

"Pergunte pra mim, talvez eu possa saber."

"Certo. No topo de que!?"

Juhachigou olhou para Goku, com os olhos do tamanho de dois pratos. _"Ele pirou. O excesso de treinos deve ter deixado o coitadinho um biruta total!"_, ela pensou. Não sabendo o que responder, e tampouco entendendo a pergunta, ela se arriscou.

"Tá mas...de que topo exatamente você está falando?"

"É isso que eu quero saber! Qual é o topo!"

"Mas o topo de que?"

"Ai! Viu só? Nem você sabe! Esqueçe, vou procurar outra pessoa. Até logo!"

"Tchau!" ela viu Goku partir e pensou _"Topo? Mas que topo?"_. Depois de fazer alguns círculo contínuos na cabeça com o dedo, que indicavam que Goku só podia estar louco, ela voltou a se concentrar em sua leitura.

Goku voou à procura de alguém que pudesse lhe dar uma resposta satisfatória sobre o caso. Foi em direção ao Templo Sagrado. Dende sem dúvidas haveria de saber.  
Ao chegar lá, Dende conversava com Mr. Popo, enquanto Piccolo meditava tranqüilo.

"Olá, Goku-san."

"Oi Dende. Preciso de uma resposta urgente."

"Pois pergunte", respondeu o jovem Kami-sama da Terra.

"Imagine: um homem e uma mulher estão discutindo para ver quem fica no topo. De que topo eles falam?"

"Acho que isso você deveria saber", disse Dende, entendendo aquilo como uma espécie de charada.

"Não! Não !Não!", disse Goku irritado. "Eu quero saber qual é o topo!"

"Mas o topo de que você está falando?"

"Pois é isso que eu quero saber!"

Dende olhou para Goku, tão confuso quanto este. Os dois de encararam por alguns minutos, sem dizer nada, até que Piccolo os interrompeu.

"O que está acontecendo aqui!?"

"Piccolo! Acho que você pode me ajudar, por que é muito inteligente!"

"Não fique me bajulando e diga logo o que é!"

"Me responda: Qual é o topo?"

"De que?"

"Que Vegeta e Bulma estavam disputando!"

"Eles estavam disputando o topo?"

"Sim?"

"Mas o topo de que?"

**-BOING-**

Goku caiu de cabeça no chão. Definitivamente, se nem Kami-sama e Piccolo puderam responder essa pergunta, sabe lá Kaio Shin quem poderia fazê-lo! Sem dizer nada, ele levantou vôo denovo, pensando na única opção restante: ChiChi. Ela com certeza saberia

Piccolo olhava, junto de Dende, Goku sumir no horizonte. Depois, virou-se para o jovem Kami-sama e perguntou, confuso.

"Mas que topo?"

"Topo de que?"

"Eu também quero saber!"

"Arf! Nem me pergunte!". Com a mão na cabeça, Dende complementou, "Já tô por aqui de topos hoje!"

Dende entrou no Templo Sagrado, seguido de Mr. Popo. Piccolo voltou para o seu canto, e tentou meditar novamente, mas uma pergunta pairava em sua cabeça: _"Bulma e Vegeta disputavam o topo. Mas no topo de que eles queriam ficar?"_

Goku aproximou-se de sua casa, rapidamente. Assim que entrou, cumprimentou Goten e Trunks, que jogavam video-game fervorozamente e foi para cozinha, onde ChiChi preparava o jantar. Ele decidiu ser bem radical e em vez de perguntar "No topo de que", disse para a esposa, esperando que ela entendesse:

"Hoje eu fico no topo"

ChiChi olhou confusa e inocentemente perguntou.

"Mas no topo de que?"

Goku saiu da sua casa e alçou vôo mais uma vez. Já tinha desistido de achar o tal do topo. Talvez devesse perguntar para Vegeta no outro dia. Por enquanto, iria dar um passeio para baixar o stress.

Goten entrou na cozinha e viu que seu pai já tinha ido. Estranhando a curta permanência de seu pai, especialmente perto da hora do jantar, ele perguntou para mãe.

"Mãe....por que o pai saiu tão rápido hein?"

"Sei lá....deve ter ido procurar por sua sanidade, que obviamente está perdida em algum lugar do mundo...."

"Por que diz isso?", perguntou Goten, servindo dois copos de suco, um para si e outro para Trunks.

"Ele disse que iria ficar no topo..."

"Mas no topo de que, mãe!?"

-----

Yuko


End file.
